Jordan
by Ichihara
Summary: One shot sur un petit garçon qui n'a qu'un tort, être le fils d'un monstre


Il faisait noir, dans cette pièce où il l'avait emmené. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour quoi ? Il ne savait pas, il pensait avoir été sage pourtant. Un sanglot étouffé résonna dans la pièce.

- Papa… Je le ferais plus, je te jure, mais s'il te plait laisse moi sortir…

Et le temps passa… Inlassablement, les secondes filaient, se transformant en heures pour le petit. Il commençait à avoir faim, très faim même, et soif. Il attendait que son père revienne le chercher, mais il ne revenait pas. Il finit par s'allonger dans un coin de la pièce en tremblant et se replia sur lui-même, fermant très fort les yeux, comme pour oublier l'endroit dans lequel il était. Il imagina un champ de fleurs, avec une rivière passant en contrebas. Une femme se tenait debout dans ce champ, lui tournant le dos. Il l'appela doucement par le nom qu'il lui connaissait

- Maman…

Mais sa maman ne se tournait pas vers lui. Elle continuait à fixer l'horizon, et finit par s'éloigner lentement, le laissant seul avec le noir.

Un grincement retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il se releva et essuya vite fait ses yeux, maculant ses joues de poussière. Si son père voyait qu'il avait pleuré, il le punirait encore. Et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Mais ce n'est pas son père qui apparut dans la pièce. C'était l'homme blond au sabre, celui qui accompagnait toujours le patron de son père.

- Bon dieu… Je savais bien que j'avais entendu un bruit… Jordan, ça va ?

Le petit renifla bruyamment, partagé entre la peur et le soulagement.

- J'ai pas pleuré, je jure que j'ai pas pleuré. Je peux sortir maintenant monsieur ?

- Bien sûr… Viens avec moi, je vais te donner à manger… Allez viens.

Il lui tendit la main en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Le petit Jordan la prit timidement et le suivit dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent par le bar, où plusieurs femmes gloussèrent en les voyant ainsi main dans la main. Jordan baissa les yeux, presque honteux, et serra un peu plus fort la main de l'homme. Il l'aimait bien, et il aurait bien voulu qu'il soit son père.

- Jordan !

Le petit sursauta et lâcha précipitamment la main avant de reculer contre le mur. Un homme aux longs cheveux bruns noués et aux yeux or se dirigea vers lui à grands pas et le gifla avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire ses excuses.

- Je t'interdis de te balader avec les chimères, petit abruti !

- Pardon, j'voulais pas ! Je suis désolé !

- Kimblee ! Ne touchez plus au petit !

- Toi le chien la ferme. C'est ton fils peut être ?

Le silence se fit dans le bar. Jordan s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, mains posées sur la tête, et pleurait silencieusement. Dolchatte lui lança un regard désolé, avant de reporter toute sa rage contre l'alchimiste Ecarlate

- Il a six ans et vous le laissez moisir dans une pièce pendant plus d'une journée sans boire ni manger ! C'est humain ça ?!

- Et toi, tu l'es humain peut être ? contre attaqua Kimblee un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Non alors ne viens pas me faire la leçon, le clebs. Jordan !

Le petit rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard apeuré à son père. Dolchatte s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point Jordan pouvait ressembler à Kimblee : les mêmes cheveux bruns attachés, le même visage… ce qui les différenciait, autre que l'âge, les yeux… Alors que ceux de Kimblee étaient dorés, Jordan en avait un de la couleur du soleil et l'autre du ciel. Peut être la seule chose qu'il avait hérité de sa mère du côté physique.

- File dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas avant que je vienne te chercher.

Le petit obéit, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Une jeune femme blonde se leva en silence et passa devant l'Ecarlate sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle prépara quelques sandwichs et attendit que le fou sorte faire sa promenade quotidienne avant d'aller apporter son repas au petit Jordan.

Martel entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué à la porte. Elle sourit en voyant Jordan debout sur un tabouret, face au miroir, tentant de se nettoyer un peu le visage.

- Tu sais, ça sera plus efficace avec de l'eau et du savon.

Jordan faillit tomber de son tabouret, de surprise. Il descendit précipitamment et se mit presque au garde à vous devant Martel. La chimère serpent sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce petit garçon tellement terrifié à l'idée de faire ne serait ce qu'un pas de travers… Elle posa le plateau sur le lit en soupirant.

- Jordan… N'aie pas peur de moi comme ça, je vais pas te manger.

- Mais je…

- Je sais, je suis une chimère et ton père blablabla. J'ai entendu ce refrain tellement souvent. Mais oublie un peu ton père et viens manger, s'il te plait.

Il lui obéit presque mécaniquement et entama son premier sandwich. Martel lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Je dois y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais plus d'ennuis avec ton père à cause de moi.

Jordan reposa son sandwich, brusquement inquiet.

- Ah non tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ! s'exclama Martel en croisant les bras. Il t'a dit d'aller dans ta chambre, mais il t'a pas interdit de manger !

- Excusez moi…

La chimère soupira, puis s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon en larmes.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse de m'être emportée… c'est pas contre toi tu sais…

- Pourquoi ma maman elle est pas là ? sanglota Jordan. Papa est toujours méchant avec moi. Il dit que maman voulait pas de moi et qu'elle m'a abandonné.

Martel le prit doucement dans ses bras. C'est vrai qu'elle se posait souvent la question : qui était la mère de Jordan ? Elle doutait qu'une femme ai voulu de Kimblee volontairement, et à cette idée son cœur se révulsait. Peut être qu'il l'avait tué… Oui, c'était sans doute ce qu'il s'était passé. Car qui aurait le cœur d'abandonner son enfant avec un père aussi monstrueux ?

Jordan avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé. Il rêvait encore de cette femme de dos, cette femme aux longs cheveux bruns… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne le voyait pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne tournait jamais la tête vers lui ? Il pleurait, même dans son sommeil.

Une explosion le réveilla brusquement. Il vit avec terreur son père, debout devant le lit, les débris de la porte encore fumants pas loin de lui. Il paraissait furieux, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux or sur son fils. Jordan tenta de fuir, mais il le bloqua contre le mur et le prit à la gorge.

- Tu commences sérieusement à me pomper toi…

Jordan posa ses petites mains sur celle qui l'étranglait et tenta de la faire lâcher. Il avait peur, des petits points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Puis une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien se propagea le long de sa gorge, et la seconde suivante il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur les doigts.

Son père finit par le lâcher et sortit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Jordan resta prostré contre le mur, ses mains plaquées sur sa gorge douloureuse.

« Pour que tu te taises enfin … »

Dehors, deux silhouettes perdues parmi les ombres du mur évoluaient dans la nuit. La plus grande s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un bar et s'effaça devant la petite, un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Après toi.

- Oh, trop aimable, grogna la seconde personne, une femme d'après sa voix.

A l'instant même où les deux individus pénétraient dans le bar, Kimblee revenait, traînant derrière lui Jordan. Kimblee qui s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la femme aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui faisait face.

- Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il était là.

- La ferme, Ben. Tu m'énerves.

- A… Alexiane ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kimblee, plus blanc qu'un fantôme. L'homme aux côtés de la femme sourit, dévoilant deux canines plus développées que la moyenne.

- Alexiane ? Ce n'est pas le nom de ta sœur ?

- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « la ferme » ? « La » ou « ferme » ? répliqua la femme furieusement.

Elle pointa Kimblee du doigt et rugit

- Quand à vous ! Espèce de…

Kimblee s'était repris, et un sourire ravi était désormais dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Une sœur ? Elle ne me l'avait pas dit…

- Oh ça elle a pas eu le temps !

Le dénommé Ben arrêta la femme d'un geste, puis s'avança tranquillement vers Kimblee. Son regard tomba sur Jordan, tremblant derrière son père.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé, très chère. Il est là.

La jeune femme passa devant les deux hommes et vint s'agenouiller devant Jordan, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Jordan, c'est ça ? Je suis la sœur de ta mère.

- De…de maman ?

Kimblee éclata d'un rire froid.

- Ta mère, elle t'a abandonné Jordan, et tu le sais bien. Ce n'était qu'une putain et regarde à qui elle a donné naissance, un gamin qui passe son temps à pleurnicher !

- Excusez moi, mais vous pourriez traiter Alexiane de tout ce que vous voulez, mais très certainement pas de putain, l'interrompit Ben en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez, il me semble, abusé d'elle et quasiment tuée après qu'elle aie mis au monde votre fils.

Kimblee haussa les épaules en souriant.

- C'est vrai ? J'avais oublié…

- Le souci, c'est qu'elle est tombée dans un coma profond pendant six ans, poursuivit Ben en souriant froidement. Et qu'elle s'est réveillée il y a environ un mois.

Le regard de Jordan passa de la femme à genoux devant elle à l'homme debout devant son père. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. La femme sourit tendrement, l'embrassant sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ta maman t'attend. Elle ne t'a jamais abandonné, elle ne pouvait pas venir te chercher…

Jordan se laissa aller à cette étreinte emplie de chaleur et de douceur. La femme se releva et passa à nouveau devant Kimblee sans lui jeter un regard de plus.

- Ben, tu viens ou je te laisse en compagnie de ton nouveau copain ?

- J'ai accepté de t'aider en retour à ce que tu as fait pour Lense, mais ne crois pas que…

- Oui je sais, tu me hais, je te hais, on se hait tous youpi bravo fin de la pièce fermez le rideau au revoir n'oubliez pas vos parapluies en sortant. Mais tu vas attendre encore quelques heures avant de m'attaquer s'il te plait !

- Une sec… ! s'exclama Kimblee en claquant dans ses mains, furieux.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, l'homme nommé Ben s'était glissé dans son dos et l'avait violemment mordu au cou. L'alchimiste hurla de rage et de douleur en tentant de se dégager, mais Ben le retenait fermement. Ce n'est que trop tard que Kimblee comprit avec terreur que son adversaire n'était autre qu'un vampire, et que celui-ci était en train de le tuer. Jordan observait son père sans savoir quoi dire, étonné de voir cette lueur de peur briller au fond de ses yeux or. Ses yeux or qui perdirent peu à peu de leur éclat, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Ben se redressa et lâcha le corps de l'Ecarlate, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Vous l'avez tué ?

Le vampire se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait tranquillement adressé la parole, assis sur son canapé et un verre à la main. Un non humain, tout comme lui, d'après ce qu'il ressentit.

- Vous êtes ? demanda poliment le vampire

- Greed… et ce type, c'est un de mes hommes.

- Et bien, Greed, je crains qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait mort… Disposez en comme bon vous semble.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel, puis sortit, tenant toujours contre elle Jordan qui tremblait. Ben s'inclina une dernière fois, un sourire ironique plaqué aux lèvres, puis les suivit.

Il se tenait devant cette porte blanche, la main sur la poignée, sans oser la tourner. La jeune femme à côté de lui lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle du petit garçon, qui trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra dans la pièce et regarda la femme assise dans son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Comme dans ses rêves, il ne la voyait pas complètement, juste ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient dans son dos… Il eut peur, peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, à nouveau. Il eut peur de se réveiller et de trouver son père, ses yeux or posés sur lui. Mais elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle portait la main à ses lèvres.

- Mon dieu… Jordan…

- Ma… maman ?

Elle tendit les bras vers lui et il courut vers elle. Une porte se referma doucement dans son dos, mais il n'y fit même pas attention.

La jeune femme sortit en silence de la pièce et soupira, comme libérée d'un fardeau.

- Ca se passe bien ?

Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer mais se retint.

- Ben… Qu'est ce que tu fais là encore ?!

Le vampire sortit les mains de ses poches avec un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Voui tout va bien bonjour chez toi !

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

- Alors à la prochaine…

Il disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu, laissant la jeune femme seule dans ce long couloir blanc, songeuse.


End file.
